1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a dehalogenase variant, a polynucleotide encoding the dehalogenase variant, a recombinant microorganism including the polynucleotide, a composition including the recombinant microorganism, and a method of reducing a concentration of fluorinated methane using the dehalogenase variant.
2. Description of the Related Art
One of the most serious environmental problems is the emission of greenhouse gases which accelerate global warming. Among the greenhouse gases, fluorinated gases (F-gas) such as perfluorocarbons (PFCs), hydrofluorocarbons (HFCs), and sulfur hexafluoride (SF6) show low absolute emission but have a long half-life and a very high global warming potential, resulting in significant adverse environmental impacts. The amount of F-gas emitted from semiconductor and electronics industries, which are major sources of F-gas emission, has exceeded the assigned limits of greenhouse gas emissions and continues to increase. Therefore, costs required for degradation of greenhouse gases and greenhouse gas emission allowances are increasing every year. A pyrolysis or catalytic thermal oxidation process has generally been used for the decomposition of F-gas. However, this process has disadvantages in terms of limited decomposition rate, emission of secondary pollutants, and high cost. To help solve this problem, biological decomposition of F-gas using a microbial biocatalyst has been adopted, as this approach is expected to overcome the limitations of the chemical decomposition process and allow F-gas to be treated in a more economical and environmentally friendly manner.
Accordingly, there is a need to identify new enzymes and microbial biocatalysts for the biological decomposition of F-gas. This invention provides such enzymes and microbial biocatalysts.